Field of the Invention
The present invention is an apparatus and method useful for measuring the geometrical deviations of a reflecting surface from a reference surface and also for measuring the deviations of some light beam deviating property of a transparent article from a reference. It is especially suited for measuring large quantities of test articles quickly, automatically, and economically with non-contacting, non-destructive means.